undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MY Life For You/Issue 17
Issue 17 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Demons Among The Living Stranger: Put the gun down son. You don't want to shoot me. Aaron: the rifle at the man I don't want to, but I'll shoot if you force me too. So, am I going to be forced to pull the trigger? *click* Another black man comes from behind the rack of clothes, and points a pistol to Aaron's head. This man looked a lot younger than the other one. Aaron was in a tight spot. As he points his rifle to the old black man, a younger one points a gun to Aaron's head. He was in no position to move, otherwise he could be killed. Stranger: Jamal, what did I tell you? I said I'd deal with this myself. Jamal: Come on dad, you got caught and had a gun pointed at you. Stranger: I know, but that does not mean you should also threaten him. Jamal: But dad, he might be one of those guys from Prospect. Aaron caught what Jamal said. Prospect? What are these guys talking about? Stranger: I'm sure he's not from Prospect. to Aaron Where are you from son? Aaron:.... Bloomington. Jamal: Dad, he could be lying! Amy: Hey don't point a gun at big bro! Amy runs over to where Jamal was and kicks him in the shin. Jamal, in pain, grabbed his shin and started to rub it. Amy then sticks out her tongue right in front of Jamal. Jamal: You little brat I'm goi- Jamal stopped talking. He felt something on his head. It was cold, but felt really hard. As if it was steel. *click* Judy: If you dare try to touch her, I'll blow your head off. Now put down your gun. Jamal puts his gun down, and slides it across the floor. Aaron walks over to the gun and picks it up. Aaron: Alright Judy, stop pointing the gun at him. Judy puts the gun in her pocket. Aaron walks over to the old man, and gives him the gun that Jamal had. Stranger: hmph, you seem like a pretty good guy. I'm Dom, that kid over there is my son, Jamal. You guys seem to handle yourselves pretty well, even with a little girl. Aaron: We keep an eye out for each other, we got two more at the shell gas station. Dom: A group of 7 huh? A pretty big group. Aaron: You two are by yourselves? Dom: No, I also got my wife in the back. Jamal: Dad, stop telling them so many things, they could be from Prospect. Dom: I doubt it. Aaron: What is Prospect? Dom: Mt. Prospect is an area that acts like a refugee camp. Aaron: Oh, so like how Chicago was. Dom: You guys are heading over there too? Aaron: Actually the opposite. We came out of Chicago, the city was overran by zombies a few hours ago. Dom: Chicago? But I heard that the city was built like a fortress. Aaron: It was, but so many things attracted the zombies that the city couldn't hold itself any longer. Dom: Damn, we were planning on going there. Shit man. Jamal: You can't be serious man. Now where are we suppose to go? Fuck. Aaron: You said that Prospect was like a refugee camp right? Jamal: Oh hell no, we are not going back over there. Aaron: What why? Dom: The town is like a refugee camp. However, the guy running the town is like a fucking dictator. He has sex with nearly every woman there is in the town. He kills those that defy his laws. I was even part of his hunting team, and let me tell you this. His hunting team is nothing but a bunch of thugs and gangsters. They would raiding over other refugee camps and take all the supplies they can get. The kill all the men, and rape all the women. A little piece of adivce to you and your group, don't ever go near Prospect, ever. Aaron: How the hell did you escape? Dom: We waited till dark for out escape. I knew the town's guard stations, so I was able to avoid them without being caught. Jamal: Yeah, but we could have at least brought her with us dad. Aaron: Her? Dom: Jamal had a white girlfriend when we were there, despite being a few years older than him. But she was also one of the girls that was demanded to have sex with the fucking dictator. You know, she said she was from Bloomington as well. Aaron: Really? Dom: Yeah, she said she wanted to go Chicago. But the dictator doesn't let anyone leave. Aaron: This guy sounds a total ass. Dom: Worse than that. Trevor and Chad come into the store. Trevor: Hey we got the ca-.... who the hell are these guys? Kim: survivors like us. Chad: Cool, well we got the car gased up, we so lets get going soon. You guys got the food supplies? Mikaela: We only got like 10 cans of food, not really much to survive on. Dom: If it's food you want, we got a ton of food in the back. When we got in the store a few months ago, we grabbed the rest. Why don't you stay with us for a bit before you get going? Trevor: Sounds good to me, I'm starving. Judy: Yeah I'm good to eat right now. to Amy Are you hunry? Amy: growls Yes. Aaron: I guess were staying with you for the night. Dom: Alright, follow me to the back. Dom guides everyone to the back of the store. Category:Uncategorized